Our Mission is to BABYSIT?
by Kawaii Berri
Summary: Gaara was pissed. His CLASS B mission was to kidnap a girl and then escort, babysit, her to the Hidden Village of Rain. And now Temari and Kankurou are leaving him alone for a week while they complete a scouting report? What will happen? CHAOS! GaaraXOC
1. Prologue

'Thinking'  
"Talking"  
_Flashbacks_

Read n' Review, please! X3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The Sand trio trudged through an unfamiliar forest. No one dared to speak. Gaara was still pissed, even though it had been days since he heard wat his mission was, and his siblings knew it. They were smart enough to keep their mouths shut until his temper died down-if it'd ever die down.

-flashback-

_"You want us to go and babysit a rich, spoiled girl." Gaara deadpanned._

_"Not babysit, kidnap and then escort to Cloud country." said the Kazekage, gritting his teeth as he repeated this phrase for the upteenth time._

_"And this is a _Class B_ mission." Gaara added mockingly, the sand dancing around him on the floor. A mission to kidnap and then babysit a spoiled girl? "You must be joking, Kazekage-_sama._"_

_"Oh I'm not kidding." the Kazekage said, throwing the scroll at the team for proof. Temari caught it and read the scroll out loud._

_"Cloud Feudal Lord Yamakenda Uza requests that his second niece-in-law twice removed be brought to him _alive _from__ the __Hidden Village of __Mist__, to marr__y his eldest son __in the __Hidden Village of __Rain__."_

_"The girl will be easy to spot with white hair and sky blue eyes. Her family has been reminded of the marriage for months, and Uza is getting impatient. Send your best ninjas to capture her and escort her over to the Hidden Village of __Rain__." Temari stopped abruptly and stared at the scroll._

_"Well, what is it?" Gaara snapped, annoyed. Temari didn't answer, just stuttered some words._

_"The……money…big amount…thousands………no wait more…" was all she managed to sputter out._

_Kankurou grabbed the scroll from her. "WOAH THAT'S A LOT OF MONEY." He yelled out as he counted the zeros__ greedily._

_Gaara couldn't less. Either way he was stuck babysitting some stupid spoilt girl for the next month, maybe even more time than that."__Why so much money for such a simple mission?" Gaara sneered."__Why doesn__'__t he send his own ninjas to get the stupid girl?"_

_Kazekage snarled. Insolent boy, questioning his superiors about an assigned mission. The nerve! "Be glad that you will receive such an amount." He spat out. The sand __danced around the floor more wildly, getting ready to attack.__The__ Kazekage's bodyguards were tense, ready to stop Gaara if necessary. Suddenly, the sand dropped to the floor, unmoving. Gaara stomped out of the office as Gaara's siblings followe__d, letting out a sigh of relief. That was close._

_-_end flashback-

"I still don't get why this easy mission is getting us so much cash," Kankurou wondered out loud, breaking the silence.

Temari glanced nervously at her younger brother, seeing if his temper died down a bit before continuing. "Well, the Uza dude is rich and he seems to be really impatient. It _is_ a long journey, not to mention that the girl may fight back or run away-she is from Mist. Plus, we don't have much information on her besides what she looks like."

Kankurou laughed. "She can't stand a chance against the three us, especially if we have Gaara." Gaara stopped abruptly.

Temari and Kankurou stopped, too. "What is it, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"We have company." Gaara smirked dangerously.


	2. Divide and Conquer

'Thinking'  
"Talking"  
_Flashbacks_

Again, read n' review, please! First fanfic :) Much thanks!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Show yourselves. It's useless to hide."

Five Rain-nins jumped out of the bushes ahead, in battle stance. "State your names and your businesses here in the Country of Rain."

Temari held out the scroll. "We are to retrieve someone from here to go to the Land of Lightning."

The guards checked their papers. Kankurou tapped his foot while they were waiting. Time seemed to tick by so slow, you could almost see the vein popping in Gaara's head. "Must be that girl Aisu or Aiko or whatever her name is." The Sand trio heard the guards finally mutter. "Yeah I heard she was trying to hide from her rich uncle about an arranged marriage with her cousin or something."

The Rain ninjas nodded, allowing them to pass. Gaara was disappointed that there was no fight. He was now very, _VERY_ ticked off after finally calming down a bit and needed to blow off his anger. A.k.a. kill something. After more traveling through trees, Gaara finally lost it and chopped off a lot of bushes and trees. Temari and Kankurou sweatdropped. Man, someone must've forgotten to give Gaara his coffee that morning.

The trio finally reached the town and split up to search for the girl. It couldn't be that hard to find a bleach white haired girl who apparently the whole town knew about because of gossip, right? Gaara stalked through the streets, searching for any signs of white hair and blue eyes. After two hours, Gaara was getting impatient. There were so many people here, and who knew Mist villagers didn't gossip in the streets as they did in Suna and Konoha? How to find that stupid girl before sundown? He pretended to be looking at some fans for his sister while asking the shopkeeper in a low voice. "Have you seen a girl named Aisu or Aiko around here? White hair, blue eyes?"

The shopkeeper looked at him, confused. Gaara scowled mentally, resisting the urge to kill the civilian for wasting his time. "I have an urgent message for her." He lied smoothly, covering up his little mistake. The shopkeeper smiled knowingly and nodded, pointing to the houses in the distance. "I believe she lives there, but I haven't seen her around town for a while." Gaara left the shop and immediately headed north. About time. He made his third eye look in the sky for any signs of white hair, just in case.

-meanwhile with Temari-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY KIMONOS LEFT IN ORANGE?" Temari roared, scaring off many girls in the kimono store. The poor shop assistant stuttered.

"Well, umm, m-miss, t-the sh-shopkeeper j-just w-w-went to get m-more o-orange f-fabric." She sputtered out.

Temari scowled. "Well then, can you tell me where Aisu or Aiko or whatever her name is? White hair, blue eyes? I have a message for her."

The shop assistant nodded. "S-she l-lives in t-t-the houses to the e-e-east."

Temari smiled, but to the poor shop assistant, it seemed like an evil smirk. "Thanks!" Then Temari whipped out her fan (blowing some kimonos off the racks accidentally-on-purpose) and flew east as the shop assistant breathed out a sigh of relief. Temari smirked, finally got the information. Temari laughed out loud, stupid shop, she hated the color orange. She only needed an excuse for information. It was fun being a ninja.

-meanwhile with Kankurou-

"Wow, this is excellant worksmanship." Kankurou exclaimed, examining the puppet carefully. "From the painted face to the careful carving, this is just magnificent!"

The shop owner smiled proudly and puffed up his chest a bit more. "It's my best piece of art. Guarantee no other shop has it."

"How much?" Asked Kankurou eagerly.

"5,000."

"THAT MUCH?" Kankurou gasped. It was more than his monthly salary! RIP-OFF! He immediately handed the puppet back to the shop owner.

"But to you, my friend, I'll sell it to you for 3,999." The shop owner winked. "Discounts for those who appreciate art."

Kankurou looked at the puppet. It seemed to be calling to him with its brightly painted eyes and smiling little mouth. Kankurou sighed and coughed up the cash. Hopefully, Gaara and Temari wouldn't notice the missing 3,999. Ack who was he kidding? Of course they'd notice! Ah, worry about that when the time comes. 'Sucker I bought it for 100, 'The shop owner thought as he greedily counted the money before handing him the puppet.

Kankurou checked the puppet for any faults before nodding and stuffing it into his bag with the other puppets. What was he supposed to be doing again? Ah yes. "Say, do you know anything about a girl named Aisu or Aiko or something like that?"

"Oh yeah!" The shop owner laughed, obviously very happy with his good deal. "Aisu, she's a pretty one, but I hear she's got a marriage to some cousin."

Kankurou laughed with him. "Say, can you tell me where she is right now? I got a message for her."

"Sure, to the west, a couple blocks down."

-somewhere in the village of Mist-

A girl with black hair a little longer than to her shoulders examined her reflection in the mirror before smiling. Perfect. The dye worked great, even though it was going to be permanent if she didn't wash it off soon. No speck of white anywhere. She checked her clothes that she 'borrowed' from the servants' cabinets. Making sure to complete the look of a simple civilian, she washed off all makeup and even added a little dirt. Perfect, now to 'quietly' slip out and escape-

The door burst open. "Aisu-sama! They're here! Some strangers are looking for you around town! I heard then asking about you while shopping for groceries." Panted the girl.

Aisu scowled. So now her uncle was sending people to get her? Hah, she'd see if they could catch her. Aisu hugged the girl. "Thanks Kori-chan, try to cover up for me as long as you can while I escape. If anyone asks about me, I'm a new girl."

Kori nodded, eyes wide with fear. Aisu grabbed her bag before running out the door and into the hall. She gasped as she saw from the window. Two ninjas! CRUD. Aisu ran as fast as she could to the back door. Before running out, she straightened her hair and clothes. 'Remember,' Aisu told herself. 'They don't know much about you, and you dyed your hair black, so you can blend in. Just keep your eyes down and act normal.'

Aisu opened the door and took a deep breath before stepping out. Her eyes widened with surprise as her legs were instantly held stuck to the ground by sand. Her attacker appeared in front of her. It was a ninja with red hair and bottle green eyes that were outlined in black. He was from Sand, she could tell by the metal forehead protecter, which ironically wasn't on the head, but instead a tattoo was on his forehead. The character for Love. "Where is she?"

Aisu played dumb, pretending to be puzzled, but it didn't help that she was turning pale. "Where is who?"

The red-haired ninja scowled, and the sand tightened, causing her to cry out. "You know who I'm talking about. Where is your mistress?"

'Huh?' Aisu mentally smacked herself. 'Oh yeah! I'm dressed in servant clothes! So much for having it all under control. How are you going to escape if you can't even remember you're in disguise?' She scolded herself.

"I don't know!" She started crying, mostly because of the pain and because she didn't want him to see and perhaps recognise her eyes. She didn't have enough time to change the color. "She left this morning and hasn't come back! I was sent to look for her!"

-Gaara's P.O.V.-

I scowled, disgusted by the girl's tears. I stopped the sand from breaking her leg. "What's in the bag then?"

The girl sniffed. "Money, empty space." I scowled at the almost sarcastic sentence and tightened the sand once again. I was not in the mood for jokes. "OW! That hurts! Stop it!" The girl started crying again. I mentally groaned. Not again! The girl continued her crying/whining. "I was sent to get groceries and look for her while I was shopping for dinner!"

I glared at her suspiciously before stopping the sand from killing her. "If what you say is true, then you will accompany me while I search around the house. If you are lying, then I will kill you."

The girl twitched before nodding, tears still drip down her face as she attempted to stand up. Gaara snorted. He wasn't even _trying_ to break any bones. "And quit crying, will you?"

-back to Aisu's P.O.V.-

I made a face at his back. I was literally outside the stupid house and now I was being forced back? I got up and followed the scary red-haired ninja. I shivered, remembering what had just happened. He looked like he really was going to kill me back there. What would've happened if I didn't dye my hair black a few days ago? I shook my head, not wanting to scare myself.

The Sand ninja suddenly turned around. "Well, are you coming? You're not thinking of running away, are you?" He smirked, which made me shudder. The sand from his gourd was dancing around the floor, threatening once again to try to break my legs.

I shook my head and ran into the house, closing the back door, glancing once outside and thinking about my oh-so-successful attempt at freedom.

* * *

So! How'd you like the first chapter :3  
I know, it was kinda boring at first, but you needed the information. Don't worry, much more adventure soon!  
Read and review, please!  
(It's my first fanfic :D)

Thanks!  
Kawaii Berri


	3. Good Cop, Bad Cop

Okay, my internet connection is really slow. I'm attempting to watch Naruto Shippuuden and read fanfictions. But I can't. So I decided to take this time to finish the chapter I started and never finished. Sadly, no reviews yet sniff

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd have my own copies of every ep that I could plop into the comp to watch with no wait. T.T

* * *

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Temari pounded the poor door. Kankurou rolled his eyes. 

"Temari, I don't think the mission said to blow down their house."

Temari glared. "I knocked nicely, no answer, fine." Temari took out her fan. "IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I WILL BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN! (A/N: three little pigs and the big bad wolf XD)". The neighbors came out of their houses, wondering where the racket was coming from, but at seeing the crazy ninja, they fled back to their houses and bolted their doors. I don't blame them.

Temari prepared to blow a tornado at the house when suddenly, the door opened. Temari sweatdropped. Standing in front of her was a very pissed looking little brother. "O-oh hey Gaara, uhh how'd you get here so fast?" Kankurou mentally slapped his forehead. He warned her..

Gaara glared. "I went through the back door."

Temari and Kankurou stepped in the house. It was as they expected. Furnished with expensive items and kept clean, no sign of dust anywhere. Well, that was until the Sand Siblings came.

"Where's the girl?" Kankurou asked.

"The servants claim she ran away this morning." Gaara replied.

Kankurou scowled. "Then that means we'll have to go search for her." He turned to leave.

Temari whacked Kankurou. "Baka! We should still check the house in case she's hiding."

Gaara nodded. "Round up all the servants. One of us keeps an eye on them while the others search the house."

* * *

Kankurou played with his newly bought puppet while his siblings searched cough ransacked the house. The servants whispered among themselves, Kankurou paid absolutely no attention. Besides, he was sitting in front of the only escape-the door. 

"Did Aisu-sama really run away?"

"Probably, haven't seen her around that much these past days."

Aisu clenched her teeth and tightened her fists. The tension was getting to her. She needed to escape-NOW. Suddenly, someone broke her trail of thoughts.

"Hey, I haven't seen you before, who are you?" asked one servant boy.

'Note to self: fire that servant as soon as you get a chance.' Aisu mentally scowled. "uhh I'm Rii."

"Oh, are you new?"

Aisu nodded. "I was hired a month or so ago but I had to pack up and say good-byes."

Another servant girl who was eavesdropping laughed. "Same, it took me even longer than that to pack up." Aisu mentally danced. 'Note to self: give that girl a pay raise.'

Their chatter was stopped though when Temari and Gaara came in. Kankurou quickly hid his expensive (or so he thought) puppet. "Find anything?"

"No, but it seems she left in a hurry." Gaara replied.

"Well that settles it, right? Proves that she ran away-"

"Not quite." Temari interrupted her brother.

Kankurou groaned. He didn't want to stay in the stuffy old house anymore. It was obvious the girl ran away, so why the wait? Stupid siblings. "What now?"

Temari glared before continuing. "She didn't take any of her clothes. That means-"

Gaara smirked. "She's still in the house."

* * *

Aisu mentally slapped herself as the servants were being interviewed. How could she forget to throw away some clothes? This was it, she was now officially- 

"You next." A cold voice broke her trail of woebegone self-pity. The red-headed ninja (with the ironic tattoo of 'Love' on his head she noted) was glaring at her. Aisu twitched before standing up and following him. She followed the strange ninja (honestly, isn't carrying a gourd around heavy?) to a room. Aisu widened her eyes ever so slightly. This was the room where she was forced to read two hours of history everyday. Now, it was being used to bring her to her downfall as the shinobis would discover that she, Katanaa Aisu, was……..well HERSELF. She always knew the room was evil.

"So, what's your story?" asked a very bored Kankurou who was playing with a miniature puppet.

Aisu kept her head down, since that's what most of the servants did and she wanted to be safe, just in case. "My name is Rii. I came here just a couple days ago because I was newly hired."

Temari raised her eyebrows. Weird, all the other servants had been working for at least a year. "Really?"

Aisu nodded. "Hai. I was supposed to come earlier, but all the good-byes and packing up took a while. I live really far from here."

Gaara eyed her suspiciously. He didn't get her, something about her was fishy, from when he first met her. "Where do you come from?"

Aisu tried to remember the map of the world. "The Land of the Moon." Was the first thing she blurted out of her mind. Hey, not bad, far enough and unknown.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. The answer took too long. "I see." He answered slowly. "So, what do you know about Aisu?"

Aisu scrunched up her eyebrows as if thinking about what to say. Actually, she was more thinking of WHAT to say-I mean, talking about yourself is weird. "Ano……….I'm not that clear. I only came a few days ago…………I heard that she was engaged or something but that's probably just a rumor……"

Gaara smirked. "But none of the other servants know about the engagement, how come you know?"

Aisu sweatdropped. Oh crud, she just totally messed up. 'Wait wait, he was just trying to scare me, yeah! That freaky ninja's smirking! I hear the servants gossiping all the time.' Aisu shrugged. "Well, I heard the guards talking about it when I came into town."

Temari nodded. "Sounds right, Gaara. You can leave now."

Gaara snorted. Something wasn't right. The girl turned to leave when suddenly, Gaara had an idea. "Wait."

"What is it, Gaara?" Temari asked, confused.

Aisu froze. What now? Slowly, she turned around to face the Sand Siblings. "Yes..?"

"Look up."

WTF? Kankurou and Temari did an anime fall. That was ..unexpected………?

"What?" Aisu pretending to be Rii asked, confused. Actually, she wasn't confused at all. She knew what that stubborn ninja was thinking. He suspected her and she knew he wasn't about to let go of the suspicion.

"uhh Gaara………." Temari said carefully, not wanting to blow a fuse. "What do you mean by that?"

"Look up." Gaara repeated, ignoring his sister's question.

Aisu cringed. She had no choice, she had to look up. If she didn't look up, it would be suspicious. If she did look up, she was busted. Aisu slowly looked up, hoping the dim lighting would make her eyes look brown.

Gaara sneered. He knew it. It was the girl.

Kankurou yawned. "So she has blue eyes, big deal." Gaara glared at his brother. Yes! She liked this other ninja already! Although the freaky purple paint was kinda creeping her out.

Temari's eyes widened. "Do you mean she's the girl…….?" NONONONONONONONONO two against one!

Gaara got up and yanked the blinds open, letting in a flash of blinding light. Aisu covered her eyes, taking the chance to do a quick color change jutsu to turn her eyes darker. Then she quickly let her hand go as to not raise more suspicion.

Temari shook her head. "No, her eyes are navy. I thought maybe they were ice blue because of the light, but-"

Gaara scowled. The girl did something to her eyes, he knew he saw ice blue eyes. Gaara stalked over to her and grabbed her hands. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Your. Eyes." He hissed.

Temari was scared for the girl. Uh oh, Gaara don't kill anybody now. "Gaara, she's probably not the girl. She has navy eyes and black hair, definitely not close to sky blue eyes and white hair." Temari said slowly.

Kankurou also diverted his attention from the puppet to stare at his crazy brother. "Gaara, what are you doing?"

Aisu cringed. His grip was really strong. "Please, let me go, shinobi-sama!"

Gaara hissed as his jade green eyes darkened. "I know you're that Aisu girl." He whispered dangerously. "So _what did you do to your eyes?_"

Aisu winced. Crud, her chakra wasn't going to be enough to keep the jutsu going much longer, besides it was a short jutsu. She didn't think they'd keep on interrogating her that long. Aisu scowled as her eyes slowly turned much lighter. She didn't have enough chakra. Hey, don't blame her, she wasn't a ninja. If she was, she would've already high-tailed it out of there.

Gaara smirked and let her arm go. "I knew it." Temari gasped and Kankurou just stared at her ice blue eyes, both were too surprised to speak.

* * *

Uh oh, what will Aisu do now?  
dramatic music  
No reviews yet T.T  
Oh well.  
I do know someone favorite this story! Thanks!  
And I do have reviews for "Turquoise" and "Daddy, Why Is My Hair Pink?" so I'm not too sad. 

Well, review please!

-Kawaii Berri


	4. Capture the Client!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Aisu figured now this would be the best chance to escape and she suddenly stood up and ran out of the door. 

Gaara snarled. "You're not escaping that easily." Sand poured out from his gourd and mounded up to the door, blocking escape. Aisu instead, shot out water jets from her hand to freeze the sand while she jumped over and ran down the hall.

'For once I like my bloodline limit.' She smiled to herself. But her victory was short lived as the room blew apart with the Sand Siblings hot on her trail. Aisu scowled. She knew chances of escape were slim to none, but she had to try.

Aisu jumped through the open front door and ran into the busy market. Gaara narrowed his eyes as he rushed through the house. So the brat has a bloodline limit, huh?

"We'll corner her. Temari, you head west."

"Hai." His sister flew off on her fan.

"Kankurou, you head east."

Kankurou nodded before disappearing in a poof.

Gaara followed her trail into the busy marketplace of Mist. He smirked, catching a faint sense of chakra from her weak color change jutsu.

* * *

Aisu panted as she dashed though the stores. 'Where to hide, where to hide!' She scanned the city, desperately searching for a spot. 'I know!'

* * *

Gaara smirked. He could sense her. Gaara slowly followed the small trail of chakra left into………..a CANDY SHOP? If Gaara wasn't Gaara, he'd do an anime fall. But Gaara was Gaara so instead he settle for an eye twitch. 

He could see Temari and Kankurou coming now, too. Apparently, they sensed the slight trail of chakra. Temari's eyes bugged out while Kankurou's jaw dropped to the ground. "A…..candy………..shop."

They stalked inside because they are ninjas and must act like ninjas, even if they're following a client into a twitch candy shop. They found Aisu busy bargaining with the shop owner. She turned around and saw them, but to everyone's surprise, she didn't try to escape again. Instead, she waved at them to come over. Temari and Kankurou almost fainted. This mission was just too much.

"Hi everyone!" Aisu chirped cheerfully. "Wait just a sec, 'kay?" She turned back to the shop owner.

"Come on, 32 for the bag of lemon drops, the jar of jellybeans, and the huge economy sized lollipop."

The owner shook his head. "Sorry, but the bad of lemon drops is 23, the jar of jelly beans is 15, and the lollipop is 5, meaning the real total is 43. That would be cutting off 11 yen (A/N: I don't know what they're currency is.. . )!"

Aisu pouted. "But you have to consider loyal customer discount! I've been going to your store for all candy since I was FIVE."

The owner laughed, as if he heard this before, which he probably had. "But Aisu-sama, I have other loyal customers, too, and if I give all of them a discount, how would I make any money then?"

"Fine fine." Aisu scowled. "40 YEN!" Gaara resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 2 yen off……….big difference……….

The shop owner seemed to be thinking off the same lines as Gaara because he laughed and said, "2 yen difference? Why don't you just pay me the full price."

"Because," Aisu said sheepishly. "I only have 40 yen."

The shop owner shook his head. The two continued bickering about the price. Gaara was getting impatient. Luckily, Temari could see the big vein bulging from his head, so she jabbed Kankurou and whispered "Just give her the stupid 2 yen dammit so we can get out of here!"

Kankurou sweatdropped and coughed. "Funny story about that. See, the 4,000 yen we were given in advance, well-"

Temari's eyes flared. "YOU DID NOT JUST BUY ANOTHER DOLL DID YOU?!?!?"

Kankurou cringed but spat back. "THEY'RE NOT DOLLS!"

"YOU USED UP ALL OUR MONEY?!?!?" yelled an outraged Temari.

"No. not all the money." Kankurou said defensively.

Temari calmed down a bit. "Okay, I guess then that's-"

Kankurou took out the 1 yen left. Temari blew up again. "ONE YEN?!?!? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE LEFT?"

"……….." A wide-eyed Aisu looked on at the scary scene. She quickly turned around. "30 yen and that's final before there's murder in your shop."

The shop owner pushed the candy towards Aisu. "Take it, just get them out of here!"

Aisu smiled in victory before asking Gaara cautiously. "umm should we stop them from killing each other."

Gaara didn't even bother to turn his head. "No." Before walking out of the shop. Aisu debated. Get killed in the midst of their combat, or follow the insane ninja? After narrowly dodjing the kunais and mini whirlwinds, she decided to run out of the shop and follow Gaara.

* * *

Why didn't Aisu try running away?  
That's in the next chapter ;)  
I wanted to add some humor into this chapter, so it was kinda slow.  
Not much happened, I know.  
But, I'll update as soon as I get another idea.  
Review!

Later, Kawaii Berri poofs


End file.
